


guns and roses

by kihyuksrose



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Assassination, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Guns, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuksrose/pseuds/kihyuksrose
Summary: there's no such mercy and sympathy when you are desperate; kihyun just want to run away from the debts and responsibilities under his name by accepting the deal and that's to kill you in exchange of million won.





	guns and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the following content contains roughly narrated, mention of bloods and guns and a little bit of smut(?) okay just watch out! Enjoy~

"So what's up and you called me to come over to your office?" Question of the brown haired new comer on a casual college uniform and rounded eyeglasses. With his trademark mischievous smile painted over its youthful face, Kihyun sat to the swivel chair in front of the glassed office table that seems to be very expensive for its luxurious design—chilled and relaxed sitting, playfully tapping his fingers onto the glass table, the brown haired boy sipped the served coffee and he looked at the granite wall.

"Hmm, nothing special my friend," said of the young boss on Kihyun; he took his coffee as well and he gulped a bit of the content before proceeding, "Well, I just remembered the time when you told me that you wanted to get promoted as the head of your department."

"Oh, you still remember that huh?" Kihyun faked the amused look on his face as he heard his boss' statement. The brown haired is bit curious of the sudden reminiscent of his boss and to state the fact here, the other guy wasn't wrong——Kihyun wants that fucking promotion since the beginning of his career. For so many years of working as an employee——or let's say, a member of an underground association, an association for someone like him who's living in such very dangerous and criminalistic deed, Kihyun's salary is still at the minimum for an excellent junior like him, pretty low to pay every bank debts under his name.

"So what's the matter if I want to be promoted? Can you give the promotion I want? How much would be the deal? Does it benefit me much?" Kihyun wants to provoke the older guy sitting oppositely on his by asking him questions; he knew that his boss doesn't like being asked of questions consecutively but it seems like the other guy wasn't affected nor annoyed by Kihyun's provoking questions.

The young boss laughed lightly, Kihyun's eyebrow slightly arched with the older's sudden switch of mood, "Why the hell are you laughing, Sir?"

"You sounds like you are doubtful of me. It's not like I can't give you your desire position. Don't you want a pretty higher amount of bucks for your pitiful situation, Kihyun-ah?" said of the boss jokingly as he sipped of another gulp from the coffee. The young boss saw the sudden changes on Kihyun's expression from being mischievous——360 degree, it turned into a stern one. He's such a short tempered short guy, so funny.

"To tell you this: we are not in joke time for fuck's sake, Gunhee."

"But I'm just stating the fact so where's the joke there?" Gunhee's expression switched as well, but the calmness remained on him except to Kihyun, who's about to burst in annoyance anytime, "Everyone in the association knows how pitiful you are with those long ass list of debts you're trying to elude, how pitiful you are when you are already working in the morning and you are still working in the evening so what do you think is the appropriate term to call your situation?"

The brown hair badly want to land his aching fist to the guy in front of him for stating the obvious and Gunhee was never wrong and hypocritical with his words, he wouldn't sugarcoat everything just to avoid offending the other party——Kihyun is just annoyed by the fact that in so many innumerable reasons and such, not only the cops but even the bank and shark loans are looking for him and that he needs to disguise himself as an ordinary university kid and pretend as a whole different boy in front of many people for the sake of his identity——It's pretty ironic how Kihyun managed to keep his good-to-shoe reputation, when he used to be that good boy that he fakes out right now. He would just mentally laugh at himself whenever he'll encounter some few people and they would be impressed how nice and intellectual the way he talks with them or somebody else——when turns out, everything is just an illusion and false that people rides on.

Going back, Kihyun takes a deep sigh in defeat, "——Okay, tell me now what's the deal," The brown hair calmed himself before he took a last sip to the expensive coffee under the glasses tablet, his mood somewhat got altered by the caffeine and Kihyun relaxed on his seat.

The young boss, Gunhee, gave him a meaningful smile, "——I will not disappoint you, Kihyun. I know how desperate you are now to pay you debts and run away plus the higher rank you desire is here, this deal is your chance," Oh, another harsh fact from Gunhee slipped from his mouth but Kihyun kept himself postured with the other party's statement.

"Get straight to the point now, can you? I still have my class after this talk. You only have 3 minutes to tell me that deal thing," The brown haired stated, crossing his arms onto his chest, tapping his feet repeatedly in impatience while darting a focus on Gunhee's next word.

Gunhee took the unlighted cigarette placed from the elegant white box and he lighted it, placing between his plumps and exhaling the addicting scent of cigarette right infront of Kihyun——Kihyun didn't complain with the other guy's rude act but instead, he took a stick from the box and he lighted it as well.

"We are lucky to have this big bait since the client is willing to give thrice higher than the maximum profit or maybe higher than that if you impressed him with your excellency," The young boss stated with an enthusiasm, smoking the half lit cigarette, "——Thrice of a million won or more plus your desire promotion for a single head is pretty enough for your debts and daily living," and there, Gunhee saw nothing but a glimpse of desperation on Kihyun's eyes the moment he heard the offer.

"This isn't a drill right?" Kihyun asked the other male sounding nothing but unbelievably desperate from the sudden offer, "I mean, the fuck——you told me the reward would be fucking thrice higher than the maximum profit just for a single head?! What would be the conditions then?"

"Hmm, nothing hard. The conditions are pretty simple..." The young boss closed his eyes and once again, his face was painted by his mischievous smile, "It would be a smooth task, which means you have to take steps before you started to make a move on eliminating the taget. It's a 100 day basis where in you have to eliminate her—"

"The target is a girl?" Out of blue, Kihyun questions the identity of his target, "——It doesn't matter whether the target's is a she or he; you only have to assassinate him, or her, no matter what within the 100 days given or else..."

"Or else what?" Kihyun trailed of another question, "What if I succeed?" He added and the other male smiled widely at him as he proceeds.

"Then congratulations, I know you can do it."

"You think so?"


End file.
